


Candy Corn

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese eat too much of Rindy’s extra Halloween candy corn until they are both sick of the taste, smell, and sight of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Carol reached out to grab a handful of the white-tipped-yellow-striped-orange-bottom sugary coated triangles from the small crystal dish to rattle them in one fist like a game of dice before plopping them loudly on the dark green table cloth below her. Therese was sitting on the floor across from her in her royal blue plaid nightgown with her fingers resting on the clear, round bottom of her wine glass. 

“I’m sick of this stuff,” Carol muttered, reaching for her short square glass of scotch on the rocks. She slurped the drink a bit with her lips; rolling a few ice cubes and making them click together. 

“Let’s not eat anymore,” Therese suggested. 

“Bleh,” Carol agreed. But then she picked one up and ripped the tip off with her teeth.

Therese gave in and took a single bite of the solid, sweetened candy corn. She chewed and swallowed the entire thing. Tonight, both she and Carol probably had already eaten over twenty pieces of the candy altogether.

“We’re still eating it, Angel,” Carol spoke with a whiny note in her throat. “Why can’t we stop?”

“Don’t ask me,” Therese protest. She picked up her glass of wine to drain the rest of it. Setting the empty goblet down, she picked her socked feet and legs to stand up. “I’m getting more wine...”

“Please hurry, darling,” Carol moaned. “Don’t leave me in here all alone!” she now stared at the scattered, brightly colored candy corn below her, mortified. 

Therese skipped back into the living room with a golden tinfoil wrapped bottle of white wine in her hands. Carol could tell by the shininess of her eyes, and the wide, lopsided grin, that she was drunk.

“Y-You've had too many,” Carol slurred her words.

“So have you,” Therese quipped back. She could see by the dark pink coloring of Carol’s face and the large blonde curls dangling loose over her eyes, she was more than a bit tipsy and was drunk, too.

Carol picked up some more candy corn and dumped it into Therese’s drinking glass. Then she added more into her own and took a sip.

Therese swooped back down on both of her knees and poured the wine bottle into her goblet. She watched the pieces of Rindy’s extra Halloween candy corn swirl up and bobble inside the pale yellow liquid. Carol covered her mouth with the back of her hand and started to laugh as she watched her beloved one slide the glass rim between her lips and getting some of the candy into her mouth. Therese chewed and swallowed the sweetened pieces before taking another sip.

They ended up rolling on the floor on top of each other right beside the wooden bench legs underneath the grand piano. Therese had her knees pinned to Carol’s waist. She finger combed through her halo yellow of hair. Then she leaned down and lowered her head to pick up a single candy corn piece lying between Carol’s breasts with her mouth. 

“Was that a fucking candy corn?” Carol swore below on the pink carpet and laughed out with utter amusement.

“Yes,” Therese answered while chewing. She swallowed and bounced playfully on top.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s warm... I-I can’t...” Carol wheezed, gazing wide eyed above the ceiling with Therese lying flat on her stomach on top of her. Therese peered down upon Carol; swiping a few curls back. She could feel Carol’s heartbeat pounding hard through her silk camisole. She leaned down to press her mouth gently up against her temple.

Therese murmured, “What's the matter, sweetheart?” 

Carol’s upper body stifled out, laughing. She wrapped her arms around Therese’s thin waist and held on. “I can’t spend a moment without you,” she giggled. “You make me so happy. You make be feel so loved.”

“Of course I love you,” Therese said, holding the sides of Carol’s face. “You are my best friend who I can always trust and rely on. Every minute I spend it with you is like a whole new adventure...”

“Oh darling, _stop_ ,” Carol spoke with her body rumbling another laugh. 

“It’s true,” Therese insisted. She then snuggled herself below Carol’s chin, resting one cheek on her porcelain white collarbone. Her eyes fluttered shut with Carol drawing out a sleepy sigh beneath her.


End file.
